Taking Her Boss
by chwe
Summary: Aku akan membawa kalian untuk membayangkan bagaimana jika perempuan mengambil andil dalam hubungan seksual. Membalikkan fakta kebanyakan cerita dimana Laki-laki dominan, dan perempuan submisif. KrisTao's fanfiction. DOMINAN!TAO SUBMISIF!KRIS. Wanna read?
1. Chapter 1

**KrisTao's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Taking Her Boss**

 **.**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Huang Zitao**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **Romance, drama, etc**

 **.**

 **WARN! GENDERSWITCH, Mature content (Sex activity), Bahas Vulgar.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Huang Zi Tao menyukai pekerjaannya sebagai asisten pribadi untuk seorang CEO perusahaan periklanan, Kris Wu. Meskipun hal itu sepertinya tidak cukup untuk mencegahnya berhubungan seks dengan klien di kantornya. Ketika Kris menangkap basah mereka berdua, Tao mengira dirinya akan ditegur, dimarahi atau bahkan dipecat.

Jadi bayangkan betapa terkejutnya ketika Kris mengaku bahwa dirinya tertarik pada Tao dan menjatuhkan bom padanya bahwa ia suka diberi perintah apa yang harus dilakukan di tempat tidur - dan Tao terangsang oleh gagasan itu...

Tao akhirnya terlibat ke dalam suatu hubungan dengan Kris, tapi itu bukan tanpa konsekuensi. Kris tampaknya dapat dengan mudah memisahkan urusan bisnisnya di kantornya, dan berpura-pura tak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Sedangkan Tao? tidak begitu mudah.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

* * *

Hello everybody.

Aku hadir untuk mengisi FFn dengan fanfic Kristao yang aku lihat hampir punah. Yaa okay, ini bukan asli karyaku. Novel roman yang aku baca kilat membuat aku bernafsu untuk menjadikan ini jadi couple kesayanganku. Ini bukan remake:'( karna sebagian cerita aku copy-paste, dan aku hanya mengganti nama dan tempat yang dibutuhkan dalam cerita.

Just prolog. Lusa update chapter satu.

Review?

Chwe, 27-12-2015


	2. Chapter 2

**KrisTao's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Taking Her Boss**

 **.**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Huang Zitao**

 **With other cast**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **Romance, drama, etc**

 **.**

 **WARN! GENDERSWITCH, Mature content (Sex activity), Bahasa Vulgar.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ready?**

 **.**

* * *

Bosku, Kris Wu, CEO dari Davis and Birch Advertising, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mulut terbuka karena terkejut. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak bisa. Sehun membungkukkan tubuhku diatas meja, rok pensil hitam pendekku dinaikkan hingga ke pinggul, payudaraku tumpah keluar dari jaket yang ku kenakan, putingku meninggalkan jejak di atas kertas penghisap tinta, dan penis besarnya mendorong kedalam vaginaku, membuatku merasa seperti penyanyi opera.

Sehun terengah-engah di belakangku, ia mencengkram erat pinggulku. "Jangan bergerak." Bentaknya sambil meningkatkan kecepatannya. Pantatku mengejang terhadap pangkal pahanya ketika ia mengisiku lagi. Bagian bawah kemejanya menggelitik punggungku. "Oh, Tao." Suaranya berupa bisikan yang serak ketika kemaluannya semakin mengeras di dalam diriku. Aku menggeliat dan mendekat, untuk bisa merasakannya lebih banyak lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti, Babe, tidak bisa." Aku menegakan otot-ototku, membelai kemaluannya untuk menunjukan bahwa aku baik-baik saja, bahwa aku ingin ia meneruskannya, bahwa aku merasakannya. Tangannya yang licin meluncur disepanjang pantatku ketika ia berusaha mempertahankan cengkramannya. Dan kemudian ia datang, tubuhnya menyentak melawan pantatku ketika ia memuntahkan benihnya. Aku senang karena telah memperingatkannya untuk menggunakan kondom. Ini terasa seperti ia membuka tutup hydran dan dia tidak bisa menutupnya kembali. Akhirnya, ia masih sedikit bergetar, kemudian diam. Tangannya beristirahat di atas punggungku.

"Ketika kau sudah selesai di sini Tao, aku ingin kau menemuiku di ruanganku." Ujar Mr. Wu sebelum mundur dan menutup pintu.

"Maafkan aku soal itu," ujar Sehun sambil menarik keluar miliknya, menarik rokku menutupi pantatku yang terekspos, dan mulai memperbaiki pakaiannya.

"Hey, apa mau dikata?" kataku, bukan hanya untuk menenangkannya, tetapi memang karena tidak ada yang bisa di katakan. Aku adalah Huang Zi Tao, akunting junior, tetapi sebagian besar diriku, atau memang diriku, adalah asisten Mr. Wu. Aku tidak menulis berkasnya, atau mengetik korespondensiya, atau melakukan sesuatu seperti itu. Ia mempunyai asisten lain untuk melakukan semua hal itu. Aku menangani hal-hal yang tidak bisa ia lakukan karena tidak memiliki waktu lebih, seperti penelitian pendahuluan latar belakang klien, dan angka penjualan atau produksi yang ia butuhkan atau sentilan kontrak sebelum hukum mengakhiri mereka. kadang-kadang aku menjemput klien dari airport dan memastikan mereka untuk tinggal dengan baik, dan terkadang aku membawa mereka makan malam atau minum ketika Mr. Wu ada keperluan mendadak. Itulah yang terjadi dengan Sehun di sini. Sehun dan mantan istrinya mendesain dan membuat sepatu, mereka bekerja di bidang fashion dan baru-baru ini merambah ke jalur furnitur. Mereka mencari biro iklan.

Disitulah aku masuk. Ada beberapa permainan kata-kata dengannya, tetapi bercinta dengan Sehun bukanlah sebuah kesengajaan. Maksudku, itu tidak termasuk dalam deskripsi pekerjaanku. Hanya saja aku menyukainya. Dia adalah pria besar yang merawat tubuhnya, ia cerdas, membaca buku, bukan hanya majalah perdagangan dan surat kabar.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanyanya ketika kami berdua sudah merapihkan pakaian dan menghabiskan tisu basah yang ku letakan di dalam laci mejaku. "Kau mau aku berbicara kepadanya?"

"Tidak. aku baik-baik saja," kataku, tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Aku sudah bekerja dengan Kris selama dua tahun tanpa komplain apapun. Aku selalu menyelesaikan seluruh perintahnya dengan baik, dan ia akan terus memberikanku lebih banyak tanggung jawab. Itu berarti ia suka caraku menangani pekerjaanku. Jika ia tidak memaafkan kesembronoanku kali ini, itu berarti ia berada di bisnis yang salah. Lagi pula, ini diluar jam kerja, dan bercinta dengan klien bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.

Sehun menarik tubuhku mendekat, menawarkan sebuah kenyamanan. Dia mencium bagian atas kepalaku. "Aku tidak yakin, tetapi jika ia memecatmu, kau bisa bekerja bersamaku, dan aku akan memindahkan bisnis periklanan ini kepada biro iklan yang lain,"

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke kemeja biru mudanya, menghirup aroma maskulinnya dan kehangatan yang terpancar dari dadanya.

"Dan jangan biarkan dia menggertakmu untuk melakukan apapun yang kau tidak inginkan," Ia menarik tubuhku sedikit dari dadanya, hingga ia bisa melihat wajahku, dan aku bisa melihat makna perkataannya dari matanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku akan menunggu di sini," katanya, kemudian membalikan tubuhku menghadap pintu.

"Tidak," kataku. "Kau kembalilah ke hotel, aku akan menghubungimu nanti,"

Ia berdiri disana, tidak bergerak.

"Sungguh," aku meyakinkannya. "Aku bisa menangani masalah ini,"

"Zitao," ia memulai.

"Aku bisa menangani ini Hun, sungguh." Kataku, kemudian mengambil berkas yang membuat kami di sini. "Dan bawalah ini. Bacalah semuanya, dan katakan padaku apa pendapatmu. Aku akan menghubungimu. Paling lambat besok pagi menjelang siang." Aku mendorongnya dan berkas itu keluar pintu.

"Aku bisa menunggu, dan kau bisa pergi ke hotel bersamaku," bujuknya.

Aku tertawa. "Terima kasih, tapi sungguh, aku harus meluruskan ini dan aku membutuhkan waktu sejenak. Aku ingin kau pergi, oke?" kau harus tegas dan jelas kepada beberapa pria. Sehun menyenangkan, tetapi aku sedang tidak ingin menjalin sebuah hubungan. Meskipun sebenarnya kau harus memberikannya penghargaan. Dia tidak seperti bajingan lain yang langsung lari seperti tikus ketika melihat tanda kesulitan.

Aku berjinjit dan menekan bibirku ke bibirnya. Aku bisa merasakannya melembut dan menyatu dengan bibirku. "Itu bagus," kataku di bibirnya, dan itu memang benar, meskipun aku tidak sampai datang. Mungkin itu berkaitan dengan intrupsi kedatangan Kris. "Kau sangat baik," kataku, dan menyelipkan ujung lidahku diantara bibirnya. Ia menangkup pantatku dan meremasnya.

"Sekarang pergilah," kataku tegas kemudian mendorongnya keluar pintu.

Aku menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, memastikannya berjalan ke lift bukan berbalik keruangan Kris. Ketika aku mendengar suara ding dari lift, aku menutup pintu ruanganku dan bersandar pada permukaannya yang keras untuk menenangkan nafas dan kegelisahanku. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju pintu lain di sisi ruanganku, yang mengarah langsung keruangan Kris.

* * *

.

* * *

Aku mengetuk sekali. "Masuk," suaranya teredam dari balik pintu, tapi cukup jelas. Aku berdiri diambang pintu untuk merenungi apa yang harus ku lakukan selanjutnya, merasa tidak yakin bagaimana cara menangani masalah seperti ini. "Duduk," katanya, dan menunjuk salah satu kursi dari tiga kursi kulit yang membentuk setengah lingkaran di depan meja kerjanya. Aku memilih yang tengah, mengahadapkan diriku langsung kepadanya ketika ia duduk di belakang meja kerjanya yang besar dan kokoh. Ia meletakan sikunya di tepi meja, menahan bobot tubuhnya. Ia mempelajari wajahku untuk sejenak, membiarkan kesunyian berbicara sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. salah satu jarinya memainkan bibirnya.

"Oh Sehun?" katanya, atau itu berupa sebuah pertanyaan.

"Sir?" aku balik bertanya.

"Mengapa?"

"Aku menyukainya," sebuah kebenaran. Ia mengangguk.

"Kenapa disini?"

"Itu terjadi begitu saja. kami kembali kesini untuk mengambil bahan iklan. Dia tidak ingin menunggu sampai besok,"

"Apa dia satu-satunya?"

"Sir?" _apa yang sebenarnya ia tanyakan?_

"Klien kita?"

"Ya,"

"Harus ku katakan – " ia bersandar ke kursinya. "—aku terkejut dengan…apa yang kau lakukan,"

Aku menunggu.

"Tentu saja, aku tau kau adalah wanita yang sangat sensual. Semua orang bisa melihat itu, tapi kau selalu bersikap sangat…sangat...baik."

Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku menertawakan perkataannya. Bersikap baik, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa beranggapan seperti itu?

"Tidak," ia sedikit memerah. "Maksudku, kau selalu bersikap cekatan ketika berhadapan denganku,"

 _Mengapa ia mengatakan itu?_ aku mengangguk, dan aku yakin alisku naik dan berkerut sebagaimana yang selalu kulakukan ketika sesorang mengatakan hal yang jelas atau menjengkelkan.

"Maksudku, aku selalu melihatmu menarik." Jari-jarinya menggosok dagunya sambil berpikir sebagaimana yang kerap ia lakukan ketika berdiskusi tentang klien dan kontrak dan strategi terbaik untuk untuk menarik mereka.

 _Oh tidak_ , pikirku, aku benar-benar menyukai pekerjaan ini. Aku menyukai Kris. Dia adalah bos yang baik, bagus dalam melakukan pekerjaannya, dan percaya padaku untuk melakukan pekerjaanku, tidak ada tebakan lain. Ia tampaknya tau batas kemampuanku dan memastikan bahwa aku menguntukan mereka. kemudian ia masih terus menggenggam tanganya sendiri. Kami sudah sering keluar untuk minum dengan banyak klien hingga larut malam, dan ia bahkan tidak pernah membiarkan satu tanganpun menyentuh payudaraku, dan jika seorang klien tampak terlalu dekat, dia tidak pernah gagal untuk menarik perhatian mereka. aku menghormati Kris Wu. Gadis kecil dalam diriku ingin menutup telinganya dan mengklik sepatunya.

"Dan kau wanita yang pandai,"

 _Dalam hal apa?,_ Aku ingin bertanya.

"Aku suka wanita yang pandai," katanya.

Alisku kembali mengerut. Dua tahun, aku mulai berpikir, dua tahun melakukan berbagai persiapan, perencanaan dan bekerja keras. Aku pikir aku bisa merasakan kehangatan rumah di sini, kemudian aku bisa tumbuh. Aku menegakan tubuhku dan beranjak ke sisi kursi, bersiap untuk pergi. Aku bagus dalam pekerjaanku, aku tidak perlu bercinta dengan bosku atau siapapun untuk menjaga pekerjaanku.

Ia menegang. "Tunggu." Katanya, mengulurkan tangannya seolah-olah ia bisa menahanku di tempat dengan gerakan tubuhnya.

"Zitao, aku tidak memerintahkan apapun padamu. Kita bisa melanjutkan seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja ketika aku melihatmu bersama Sehun…"

"Kau pikir ini adalah permainan yang adil?" aku menyelesaikan perkataanya.

"Tidak," katanya, dan menatap langsung kearahku, seakan-akan ia ingin aku melihat kebenarannya. " _Aku baru menyadari betapa besar aku menginginkanmu_ ,"

Kegamblangan dari pernyataannya menghentikanku sejenak.

"Apa kau memiliki seseorang yang spesial?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. Sangat sulit untuk menatapnya, karena matanya tengah membakar ke dalam diriku.

"Begitupula denganku," katanya. "Semenjak bercerai, tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa ku percayai. Dan tanpa kepercayaan, aku lebih suka tidak pergi,"

Aku menatapnya, mencoba memahaminya.

" _Aku ingin diberitahu apa yang harus kulakukan,_ " jawabnya singkat.

Aku mengangguk seolah-olah aku mengerti, tetapi sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tidak sepenuhnya. Aku tengah melihat sisi lain dari pria ini, sisi yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain. Ia duduk disana dengan stelan gelap rapih yang begitu sesuai, dasinya agak sedikit longgar, tetapi masih terikat ditempatnya. Rambutnya sudah sedikit menipis, tetapi gaya potongannya membuat itu tidak terlihat. Potongannya begitu cocok karena dengan tegas menunjukan tulang pipi dan mata abu-abunya. Sebagai seorang pria 40 tahun dengan aku 27 tahun, dia bisa saja…setidaknya menjadi pamanku. Aku bisa merasakan tarikannya. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkanku, tetapi ia tidak bergerak. Dia duduk diam dan menunggu keputusanku.

"Aku akan memikirkannya," kataku akhirnya.

Ia mengangguk, jemarinya menggosok bibir bawahnya ketika mempelajari wajahku. Aku berdiri.

"Zitao," ia memanggil namaku dengan lembut.

"Hanya jika kau ingin. Tidak ada paksaan,"

"Sampai jumpa besok," kataku ketika berjalan kembali kepintu yang mengarah ke ruanganku.

* * *

.

* * *

Setelah beberapa hari, semuanya kembali normal, kurang lebih begitu. Sehun menandatangani kontrak dengan kami. Dia menelepon beberapa kali dan aku pergi bersamanya, biasanya pergi makan malam, dengan dessert di kamar hotelnya, tetapi aku senang ketika akhirnya ia pulang ke rumah. Pria yang menyenangkan, tetapi aku tau dia memiliki pacar di rumahnya di Madison, Wisconsin, dan aku tidak tertarik untuk mengambil tempatnya.

Begitu pula dengan Mr. Wu. Dia tidak menatap aneh kepadaku, dan dia juga tidak mengurangi pekerjaan. Dia hanya tersenyum ketika aku menyapanya di pagi hari dan memperlakukanku dengan baik ketika kita makan siang bersama klien atau ketika kami tinggal di ruangannya untuk membahas masalah promosi. Itulah mengapa aku merasa sangat terkejut pada suatu malam sekitar tiga minggu kemudian, aku menoleh untuk melihatnya berdiri di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan kami. Yang pertama, dia tidak pernah menggunakan pintu itu, dan yang kedua, dia tampak tidak yakin, seperti tengah terluka.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkan tentang itu Zitao?" tanyanya.

Aku ingin mengatakan, _"Apa?"_ sebagian dari diriku ingin berpura-pura tidak mengerti apa yang yang sedang dibicarakannya, tetapi selama ini semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja.

"Ya," aku mengatakannya karena dia menginginkanku untuk mengatakan itu, dan aku memang sudah memikirkan tentang itu. aku sudah memikirkan tentang apa yang ia inginkan. Aku mengerti jika ia ingin aku membuat sebuah perintah, mengatakan apa yang harus ia lakukan, tapi aku takut menghadapi kelanjutan dari semua ini. Tapi jika aku boleh jujur pada diriku sendiri, aku harus mengakui jika tawarannya sangat menakutkan dan memikat diriku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Apapun," bisiknya misterius.

"Apa batasanmu?" aku membutuhkan lebih banyak informasi.

Ia berpikir sejenak. "Aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu," dia berhenti sebentar, kemudian menambahkan, "Kau bisa… menyakitiku, kau bisa menghukumku jika aku berkelakuan buruk,"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ini hanya di antara kita," ia mengingatkanku.

"Aku tahu," kataku.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku Kris."

Ia tersenyum, begitu menawan, senyuman yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Aku berjalan kepintu di ruanganku dan menguncinya. Ia mengunggu, tangannya berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Yang ku suka," kataku ketika aku berdiri di belakang meja kerjaku dan menggeser pantatku ke bagian halus penghisap tinta. "Adalah kau, berlutut di hadapanku,"

Ia bergerak kaku pada awalnya. "Tutup pintu." Kataku ketika ia berjalan mendekat. "Kunci," perintahku. Ia melakukan apa yang ku katakan dan kemudian ia berlutut di hadapanku, masih dengan jas dan dasinya. Tangannya yang panas menyentuh pahaku, hidungnya menekan vaginaku, mengosok bagian lembab celana dalamku.

"Tidak," kataku. "Tunggu dulu,"

Ia berhenti dan duduk diatas lututnya.

"Lepaskan celanaku," Tangannya bergerak kebawah rokku, menuju pahaku, dan menarik pita elastis dari bahan sutra itu di sepanjang kakiku, membukanya. Kemudian ia duduk kembali diatas kakinya, kepalanya tertunduk, dengan celanaku ditangannya.

"Aku mau mulutmu pada diriku, lidahmu masuk ke dalam klitorisku, menyelinap diantara bibir vaginaku," kataku sambil duduk kembali keatas meja.

Dia, dengan hati-hati dan penuh kelembutan, mendorong rokku lebih atas sampai kepinggul, menyandarkan kakiku diatas bahunya, dan menekan mulutnya ke pusatku. Aku senang karena melakukan wax pagi ini, dan menunjukan pada Kris sebuah garis yang lebih baik  
dari pada semak yang kadang susah diatur.

Ia menekan hidungnya melalui celah itu, menghirupnya seakan-akan itu adalah sebuah mawar, dengan kelopak lembut dan aroma yang manis. Kemudian ia menjilati celah itu, menggigitnya sedikit dan menciuminya sampai aku menarik rambutnya dan mendorong keningnya. Tetapi ia terus melakukannya hingga aku gemetar, menekan tubuhku ke mulutnya, dan menggigit bibirku untuk menahan tangis.

Ia menekan wajahnya ke paha dalamku, dan kemudian membiarkan pipinya di sana sampai gemetarku mereda. "Bolehkah aku…"

"Tidak," kataku.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakanmu,"

"Tidak," aku tidak tahu dari mana asalnya itu, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa perlu menjauh. Aku mengkat kakiku melewati kepalanya dan turun dari meja. "Aku harus pergi," aku membetulkan rokku, mengambil dompetku, dan tanpa sepatah katapun berjalan melewatinya. Ia kembali duduk diatas pantatnya, mendorong kursiku hingga membentur dinding. Ia menatap kedua tangannya, dan sutra pink yang berada di genggamannya ketika aku berjalan keluar.

* * *

.

* * *

I'm back, babes! Miss me? No?! BYE. *lupakan*

Sorry dengan cast tambahan yang mungkin tidak kalian sukai. Aku pengen bikin Chanyeol daripada Sehun, tapi rasanya jiwa HunTao aku bangun dan menjadikan Sehun cast tambahan. Trims yang sudah menerima keberadaan Sehun. *apaini*

Balasan review.

KrisTaoTao: Syudah dilanjut babe, dan akan terus lanjut kalau kamu hadir trus dikolom review. Thanks baby! Trims,yaa:*

Aiko Vallery: Yang panjang? Aku hanya sanggup segini sayang, karna bab satu hanya segini hihi. Trims sayaang:*

Re-Panda68: Syudah lanjut baby!:*

celindazifan: Semoga memang seru dengan kelanjutan ini yaah~ Trims sudah review.

KissKris: Yes. Kamu bener, ini punya tante Alegra Verde.

Jisane Kotao: AAAA AKU JUGA SUKA *slapped* tapi harus lusa, dan jatuh hari inii. Trims, syudah review :*

LVenge: Semoga ketidaksabaran kakak author-nim terbayar yaaah:* TREMAKASIH SYUDAH REVIEW AUTHOR-NIM! :*

Jeon hyeun: Syudah apdet sayang, thanksya syudah review :*

JonginDO: dilanjuuuut. next review again yaaa?:*

jykim9995: Novelnya keren kok. Gatau kalo feel kamu kalo ini jadi Kristao hihi. makasih syudah review :*

Yulwi: Makasih sayaang, ini lanjuut :*

TERIMAKASIH YANG SYUDAH REVIEW. Dan thanks untuk Favorite dan Follow story-nya:*

Ditunggu reviewnya lagiii. Bhay.

Chwe, 29-12-2015


	3. Chapter 3

**KrisTao's Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Taking Her Boss**

 **.**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Huang Zitao**

 **With other cast**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **Romance, drama, etc**

 **.**

 **WARN! GENDERSWITCH, Mature content (Sex activity), Bahasa Vulgar.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ready?**

 **.**

* * *

Keesokan paginya, semuanya tampak normal, seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi diantara kami. Pagi itu ada pertemuan general staff di ruang rapat. Dengan seloyang croissant panas dengan mentega, iced danish, kopi, cranberry dan jus jeruk, dan irisan mangga, melon, nanas dan stoberi.

"Seseorang menambah makanannya," salah satu account executive berkata pada koleganya ketika ia mengisi piringnya. "Dimana mereka menyimpan donat dan bagel?" pernyataan itu meledakan tawa dari kerumunan itu.

"Kau pantas menambah," kata Kris ketika memasuki ruangan. "Dua klien baru, dan promosi Sereal Blake berkinerja baik di pasaran,"

Ia tersenyum simpul, senyuman yang sama seperti yang ia berikan pada seluruh orang di tempat itu. Aku pikir ia akan marah atau jengkel, tapi nyatanya tidak. ia tampak gembira, bahkan tampak bersemangat ketika ia mengambil tempat duduknya di ujung meja. Aku duduk di sisi kanannya, menggigit sepotong melon dan menyesap kopiku. Aku pikir itu adalah tempat yang baik, karena saat ia membutuhkanku, aku ada didekatnya, di luar misi lainnya. Dengan cepat meja itu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang tadi berdiri di dekat dinding. Kemudian orang-orang grafis naik dari basement. Hanya ada ruangan untuk berdiri, dan buah-buahan mulai menipis. Mereka mengambil kopi, roll, iced Danish, dan bersandar di dinding.

Kris tampaknya terlihat sedikit berbeda. Ia mendengarkan laporan dengan seksama, menawarkan saran dan memuji pada waktu yang tepat, perselisihan diselesaikan dengan bijaksana dan gurauan yang dilontarkannya seperti stand-up komedi yang berpengalaman. Birch yang duduk di ujung meja yang lain hanya menimpali sesekali. Dia juga menyadari bahwa Kris sedang baik dan lebih dari sekedar mengambil keuntungan dari hal ini. Semua orang keluar dari meeting itu dengan perasaan senang, dan ketika mereka hampir keluar semua, Kris menoleh kearahku dengan senyuman ceria sebelum mengumpulkan catatan dan file foldernya, dan berjalan mengikuti kerumunan.

Aku berdiri membeku selama lima menit penuh, sebelum akhirnya berjalan kembali keruanganku. Selingan kecil kami kemarin malam sepertinya sudah membuatnya senang. Aku harus berpikir apa yang akan kulakukan dengan kenyataan ini. Aku harus berpikir apakah aku akan melanjutkannya atau tidak. sangat jelas bahwa ia melihat kejadian kemarin sebagai permulaan, tapi aku tidak yakin bahwa itu adalah sesuatu yang akan kulakukan atau bahkan yang kuinginkan. Aku mengambil tasku dan berkata pada Claire, asisten Kris sekaligus sekretarisnya, bahwa aku sedang tidak enak badan dan akan pulang untuk sisa sore itu.

Kris menelepon, tapi aku tidak mengangkatnya hingga akhirnya ia meninggalkan pesan yang mengungkapkan perhatiannya dan berharap aku baik-baik saja.

* * *

.

* * *

Keesokan paginya aku membuat sebuah keputusan. Aku menyerahkan key card kamar yang ku sewa di Super 8 di I-75 south kepada Kris. Kamar itu bersih, dan melayani keluarga-keluarga yang dalam perjalanan ke Six Flags atau Disneyland. Aku tinggal disana malam sebelumnya dan menyaksikan ibu-ibu duduk di bawah payung besar yang menutupi meja dan menyesap soda kalengan, sementara anak mereka bermain di kolam renang kecil berbentuk ginjal tidak jauh dari tempat parkir. Para ayah menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk membongkar muatan SUV dan Volvo station wagon.

Kris memegang kunci di telapak tangannya seolah-olah dia tidak yakin benda apa itu sebenarnya. Tatapannya ketika menilaiku tampak ragu sejenak, tapi itu segera menghilang dan kembali kosong. Aku memintanya untuk datang pukul sembilan, mandi dengan baik dan mengenakan kaus polo, jeans dan sandal, tidak lebih. Ia mengangguk dan memasukan kuncinya kedalam saku. Dia tidak menanyakan apapun, dan kami melanjutkan hari itu seperti biasa, seakan-akan aku tidak pernah membicarakan tentang malam yang akan datang.

Kami duduk dalam sesi brainstorming dengan tim yang ditugaskan untuk menyelesaikan bagian furnitur milik Sehun, makan siang dengan klien potensial, bertemu dengan klien yang kurang senang dengan biaya produksi untuk serangkaian spot iklan tiga puluh detik. Hari itu berakhir sebelum jam lima, setelah kami bertemu dengan Claire dan memperbaharui jadwal kami dan memberikan instruksi pada Claire mengenai surat dan kontrak yang harus ia buat. Selama itu, ia tidak pernah menyentuhku atau menatapku dengan pandangan tidak biasa. aku mengikuti langkahnya, tapi harus kuakui, bahwa aku sedikit gugup dan tidak fokus, namun sepertinya tidak ada yang memperhatikan.

* * *

.

* * *

Ketika aku mendengar suara klik pintu dan akhirnya terbuka, aku masih di kamar mandi. "Zitao," panggilnya tampak seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Di sini," jawabku. "Duduklah di tempat tidur, aku hampir selesai," aku mendengar pintu ditutup, suara klik dari kunci keamanan, diikuti oleh suara desir lembut kasur ketika ia duduk. Aku mengenakan stoking tinggi hingga ke paha, celana dalam thong hitam, dan jubah sutra hitam sepaha dengan bordiran naga merah muda di bagian belakangnya. Aku sudah menghias mataku, menggunakan shading dan garis mata berwarna gelap, dan menyisir rambutku hingga tampak lebih penuh dan liar. Aku menyelesaikan rangkaian make up itu dengan sedikit perona pipi, lipstick dan sedikit perona pada putingku. OK. _Aku sudah siap_.

Yang kubutuhkan saat ini adalah keberanian. Dia bisa menunggu. Menunggu akan menjadi hal yang baik untuknya. Aku menyelipkan tanganku ke balik _thong_ dan mengelus klitorisku dan bibir vaginaku hingga terasa lembab. Aliran darah langsung mengalir ke inti kecil itu dan menyebabkannya menonjol diantara bibir vaginaku. Aku berpegangan pada sisi westafel untuk menjaga keseimbangan kakiku. Semburan memerah mulai menghiasi wajahku, dan mataku berubah-rubah dari gelap ke terang, aku membasahi bibirku dengan lidahku, dan tersenyum pada wanita panas di cermin. Aku menarik celana dalam _thong_ itu kembali ketempatnya, berdiri, dengan cepat mengusap handuk kecil kebawah payudaraku untuk menghilangkan kelembapan dan memutuskan, bahwa aku siap untuk bermain.

Aku membuka pintu dan berdiri di ruang sempit antara lemari dan tempat tidur. Matanya tampak tak teralihkan dari tempat itu. payudaraku yang memerah, perut datar dan segitiga hitam tipisku terasa terbakar dan tergelitik ketika matanya, yang seperti jari-jari, menelusuri bagian-bagian itu. pada awalnya, sulit untuk menutupi bagian kulit yang terlihat, menarik-narik kimono hitam itu hingga menutup, untuk menyembunyikan dari matanya yang kelaparan, tapi ini juga menyenangkan. Ini sangat menyenangkan untuk membiarkan matanya menghanguskan kulitku, untuk mengetahui bahwa ia menginginkanku, untuk melihat keliaran di wajahnya, dari cara ia memegang bibirnya.

Aku berjalan kearahnya dan berdiri di hadapannya, bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis tipis, membiarkan ia mencium aromaku dan merasakan panasku. Ketika ia menutup matanya untuk menguasai kontrol akan dirinya lagi, aku bergerak kedepan dan mengusapkan putingku di bibirnya. Bibir dan lidahnya mencari putingku seperti anak anjing yang masih baru dan buta, menghisap dan menjilat, tetapi tangannya tidak menyentuhku. Aku membiarkannya menghisap untuk beberapa saat kemudian menarik diriku lagi.

"Aku ingin kau membuatku orgasme memakai mulut dan tanganmu," kataku sambil pindah ketempat tidur dan duduk di seberangnya. Aku meluruskan tanganku, bersandar dan membuka kakiku. Dalam hitungan detik ia sudah berlutut diantara kakiku, mulutnya dipayudaraku lagi, membuat putingku semakin mengeras dan basah, tangannya mencengkram dan memijat pantatku. Ia menarik turun celana dalam _thong_ ku sampai kepaha, dan menjalarkan lidahnya ke garis rambut disana.

Aku membuka kakiku lebih lebar untuknya dan ia mulai menekan lidahnya terhadap bibir vaginaku, sementara jari-jarinya masih menarik-narik putingku dan mempermainkannya. Aku menggeliat di bawah serangannya dan lidahnya meluncur lebih dalam ke bibir yang lembut itu, dan menekan inti yang menonjol. Ia menusuk-nusuk lidahnya kepada inti itu, mendorongnya maju mundur, sementara itu ia memasukan dua jari besarnya ke bagian tubuhku yang sudah menetes. Jari-jarinya membuat alur yang kontra dengan lidahnya, dan tubuhku mulai bergetar, menyentak ketika aku orgasme, tapi ia menahanku dengan mulutnya, dan ia terus mencium dan menghisap bibir vaginaku yang bergetar. Aku harus mendorong kepalanya menjauh, sebelum aku berteriak dan mengejutkan keluarga lain yang berada di kamar sebelah. Aku mendorong kepalanya, tetapi ia menolak.

"Aku ingin…" katanya seraya mencengkram pahaku. "Bolehkah… ?" tanyanya, ia menekan pipinya di paha dalamku, seolah-olah takut untuk melihatku.

"Tidak." kataku, kemudian mendorongnya lebih keras lagi. "Tidak," kataku lebih keras dan mendorongnya. Ia jatuh kebelakang dan mendarat tergeletak di atas karpet.

"Tidak," kataku sambil menarik _Thong_ ku dan kembali berdiri. "Jangan menyentuhku kecuali aku memberikanmu izin," tegurku sambil menekankan tumit sepatuku ke pahanya. Sesuatu dalam diriku ingin tertawa dan mengatakan " _anjing nakal_ " dan memukulnya dengan koran, tapi aku tidak punya koran, dan aku senang karena aku takut hal itu akan terlalu berlebihan dan aku akan merusak karakterku sendiri.

"Bangun." Perintahku. "Duduk di tempat tidur."

Dia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan. Aku berdiri di hadapannya, vaginaku berada sejajar dengan wajahnya. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan. "Jangan sentuh aku."

Ia kembali mundur dan menunggu.

"Apakah kau pernah disetubuhi di pantat?" tanyaku.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Aku mencengkram wajahnya dan mendongkakkan wajahnya keatas dengan kasar. Matanya menghindari mataku. "Aku bertanya padamu,"

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku melepaskan dagunya dan menampar keras wajahnya. Jari-jariku meninggalkan tanda merah terbakar. Dia tersentak sejenak, matanya berkelebat marah. Perutku menegang. _Apa aku kelewatan_? Hey, kau belajar dari praktik.

Aku mendongkakkan wajahnya lagi dan mengunci matanya dengan mataku, memastikan bahwa mataku keras, tak teralih. Ia mengangguk. Aku tersenyum. "Apakah kau homo?" tanyaku. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa sebutanmu ketika kau membiarkan pria bercinta denganmu?"

"Itu hanya sekali," kata-katanya nyaris tak terdengar. "Aku penasaran,"

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Awalnya terasa sakit," ia mengakui.

Aku mundur dan mempelajarinya.

"Lepaskan celanamu," perintahku. "Aku ingin bercinta denganmu,"

Ia berdiri, dengan sangat perlahan bahkan tampak enggan, ia membuka resleting celananya dan melepaskannya, untuk sementara aku pergi untuk membuka _strap-on dildo_ yang sengaja ku beli untuk acara ini. Ketika aku berbalik padanya, kemaluannya sudah berdiri penuh dan keras. Dia tampak begitu besar, tebal dan panjang, dan untuk sesaat aku menyesali atas keterbatasan yang kutempatkan pada perayaan malam ini.

"Kemarilah," perintahku. "Pasangkan ini padaku,"

Dia berjalan kearahku dan berlutut untuk mencapai antara kedua kakiku dan memasangkan tali dildo itu. satu set ikat pinggang dan _Velcro_ dengan bagian bawah yang lembut dan mirip seperti bantal, sesuatu yang membuatnya menggantung nyaman diantara kedua pahaku. Jari dan tangannya berlama-lama tinggal di paha dalamku, meninggalkan jejak dimanapun mereka menyentuh. Aku membiarkannya. Ketika ia selesai, ia kembali berjongkok dan memandang kearahku, bagian tubuhnya yang besar dan tegang menonjol di balik celana katun polonya. Dildoku sendiri menonjol keluar tepat di atas klitorisku. Ini adalah sepotong karet keras tumpul, hanya sekitar 5 inchi atau lebih. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya.

"Aku ingin kau dilantai antara tempat tidur, wajahmu di karpet, pantatmu keatas." Kataku.

Ia tampak ragu-ragu.

"Sekarang." Perintahku.

Ia melakukan apa yang ku perintahkan.

Aku berlutut di belakangnya dan memegang bolanya dengan tanganku. Lalu aku membungkuk dan menghisap sebanyak mungkin yang mampu kulakukan. Mereka asam dan asin. Aku meluncurkan lidahku keatas dan kebawah, dan membelai dengan jilatan basah yang luas. Bagian yang tidak bisa ku rasakan dengan mulutku, kubelai dengan jemariku. Ia mengerang dan mengangkat pantatnya lebih tinggi lagi. Aku menganggap itu adalah petunjuk untukku bahwa ia siap dengan langkah selanjutnya.

Aku memasukan tiga jariku kedalam botol cream yang aku beli bersamaan dengan dildo itu. penjaga toko itu mengatakan, bahwa ini bagus untuk pemula. "Membuat segala sesuatu masuk dengan mudah dan ini rasanya enak." Katanya menyeringai sambil mengambil uangku. Aku menyelipkan jariku kesepanjang pantatnya, melewati bola-bolanya dan keatas melalui celahnya. Pantatnya bergetar. Ia merintih. Aku meluncurkan satu, kemudian dua jariku ke dalam lubangnya yang mengerut, dan ia mengerang.

Aku memasukan satu jariku lagi, dan ia menggigil bagai anjing besar. Aku menekankan bibirku ke pantatnya dan menggigit perlahan, kemudian menggigit sisi lainnya. Ia menekankan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke wajahku. Aku meraih bagian bawahnya untuk menunda dan membelainya, tanganku menelusuri sepanjang penisnya. Itu sangat panas, ketat dan mulai menetes. Ia terengah-engah dan aku bisa merasakan antisipasinya. Aku mencengkram dildoku dengan telapak tangan yang sudah dilumasi, menarik-nariknya beberapa kali untuk meratakan krim di permukaannya, menambahkan setetes lagi untuk ujungnya.

Aku bergerak di belakangnya, menekan penis tiruan ku kelubangnya yang mengkerut, dan mulai mendorong perlahan pada awalnya, tapi kemudian ia mendorong kembali kearahku hingga aku masuk lebih jauh. Ada tonjolan pada sabuk dildo itu yang menekan klitorisku setiap kali aku mendorong penisku pada Kris. Dan itu membuatku ketagihan.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendorong penis itu ke pantat ketat Kris, dan setiap sodokan mengirimkan serangkaian gelombang dan membuat inti kecilku kembali bergetar. Tampak semakin menegang karena dorongan itu. aku menegangkan otot-otot pantatku untuk mendorong dengan keras. Aku memegang pinggulnya dan membiarkan dorongan dan gelombang itu mengalir melalui tubuhku; itu adalah gelombang murni dari kekuatan dan kenikmatan, tetapi aku tidak menyerah padanya secara keseluruhan. Kris mengerang, menyerah dengan suara keras, dan hampir bangkit dari posisinya. Aku meraih kebawah, mencengkram miliknya, dan menarik ereksinya menggunakan jemariku yang licin. Tubuhnya tersentak dan menyemprotkan sperma ke karpet. Aku menarik keluar darinya dan ia jatuh kedepan, menutupi semua cairannya.

Aku meninggalkannya disana, dengan genangan air maninya sendiri, dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, membereskan seluruh mainanku kedalam tas dan kembali mengenakan jeans dan T-shirtku. Ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, ia tengah duduk diatas tempat tidur, masih tidak mengenakan celana, kemaluannya tampak tenang di antara kedua pahanya. Aku mengambil tasku dari lemari dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Bersihkan semua kekacauan ini sebelum kau pergi," ujarku ketika berdiri di samping pintu. Ia mengangguk tanpa menatapku. Aku berjalan keluar menyambut malam. Masih ada beberapa anak dan orang tua mereka di samping kolam renang. Aku bisa mendengar percikannya ketika seseorang masuk kedalam air, hening, kemudian seorang wanita tertawa dan disusul dentingan gelas. Aku menutup pintunya dan berjalan menuju kearah mobilku.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Everybody miss meeehh? /slapped/ Sorry aku ngaret, namanya liburan jadi juga libur, /HALAH/ tapi benerr, gue berharap banget banyak yang antusias dengan ff copy-paste ini. ternyata gajugaa :'(

but, okay. Ini cuma fantasy gue yang syialan kurang ajar-" Trimakasih sudah merespon ff ini!

Thank's for:

Aiko Vallery: Sudah lanjut:) review again?

KrisTaoTao: Sudah dilanjut, review again?;))

celindazifan: Aku juga gasaabar nunggu review kamu *nahlho* Review againyaa?

ruixi1: Maksudnya neng? iyakok, ini kristao:) trims sudah review, review again?

Jisane Leejen: karna aku mencintaimuuuu:* sekarangsyudah mau kaan? review again?

LVenge: ADA GAYAAAAA? INI ADAAAAAAA! YEAY! wkwk makasih syudah review, again?

yulwi: Aduuuh saayaaang, jangaan, nanti aku dihujat kalo buat huntao banyak2 -" Ditunggu ajayaa haha

bukan princess syahrini: SYUDAH LANJUTSAYAAAAAANG :*

gray fict: Tao itu ikut akuu:* /abaikan/ makasih syudah review:*

Aylmarine: andai ini ff buatanku asli, mungkin aku sudah lompat2 baca review kamu, namun sayang, ini hanya ff copy-paste wkwk makasih syudah review:*

hzffan:Nah, udah ada adegan neeeeh-_- makasihyaaa:* review lagidongs?

Firdha858: SHIIII, aki padamu deeeh yank :*

YuRhachan: NAmanya juga Tao dominan kwkw

TERIMAKASIH YANG SYUDAH REVIEW. Dan thanks untuk Favorite dan Follow story-nya:*maaf dengan balasan review yg tertinggal hehe

Ditunggu reviewnya lagiii. Bhay.

Chwe, 04-Jan-2016


End file.
